User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve Zombie Thing 2 (Part 1: Pack Those Steves!)
Stiwo in Zombie thing 2 Narrator: Stiwo in Zombie thing 2! Now tho now, the last one was 3, Well then makes it the.. Nevermind.. OK!... *City is shown* Narrator: So here we are in VG Big city, Everybody best yet uses VG Big city, Because it's super fashional and things doesn't look black, like this or that... Sigh... Anyway, sigh, so, so this is the city where the zombies was taking over... Heh, heh... Everywhere because there was zombies... But.. But.. Yes, look there are zombies everywhere! *Zombies is shown everywhere* There they are, look, look, look, look, look, It's so cool!....... So they SWAM in the whole city! *Zombies goes in the town well Even really everywhere very weird even* Heh, that's not good tho omg! :( So then.. We go....... On pretty Go.. The Steve's base....... So.. So here they are in Steve's base and... *Everybody even Steve is there very seen* And all the characters are here.. *Stella thinking and stands* Last time, Stella fixed everybody! She brought Winslow, Wolf, Ender and Monster back to life and are....... *Steve sleeps and is sick so badly* So there, then we got Steve and he's still sick, Because is... Jessefan1 was zombie and ALMOST killed him... Which Jessefan1 will never do as very normal but nvm... *Jessefan1 sits on a chair* Okay, so there's Jessefan1, And he was sitting there, because... Ur.. Idk, why but because Steve is his Best Buddy and he is so... And um... Yeah... Anyway... So.. So, Steve is sick in there, *Winslow and Wolf looks at Steve and hopes he will feel better soon* And, and Winslow is... Is really very super worried very eh but because ur very ugh eh... Nvm? Because Steve is his best friend and, Wolf is like "OH WOW! :)" *Ender and Monster looks at Steve too* And Ender and Monster feel bad for Steve because Monster yet tho so is sick too... And.. Anyway.. So Stella is like, um making a conclusion, About something.. Stella: Ok everybody, This thing is that we, have to get out of here just because the zombies are so taking over the whole place!... Yes! :( Yes.. Wolf: OMG!! I'm so worried, Because Steve is my friend even now, He! He is my tho owner yes! And i like him so much! *Wolf trips on floor* Oh.. Jessefan1: You do not have to worry about Steve, he is very strong! oh is so... And i believe he will come back and... No problem! >:D HEHEEYEE!! It's it is going to be fun! We see when it happens, because we are super good! *Jessefan1 faints after talking fast once again cool very cool* Steve: Uughh.. *Steve wakes up with closed eyes still so weird* Uuuuughh.. Narrator: Steve was waking up! :D Winslow: Guys look....... Steve IS WAKING UP! PRETTY USEFUL YAY! :D *Steve wakes up and opens his eyes like good right now tho* Steve: ;( Uuugh, what happened? *Steve scratch his head so however yes* Steve: Uughh, :) I feel *_* I feel like i was mostly killed i was, just eating some hot doggies, Hey..... You guys are all okay!? So... This wasn't a dream now so well omg wut really not!?!?! Steve: Especially compared now tho to the last time tho.. Steve: Very good, because... I am Steve the Minecraftian! :D Winslow: Oh yeah, you gonna be good, Stella fixed your body, man! :D Steve: Eh dude, Oh really? Thanks, Stella! :D I is really appreciated it or that! ;) :D We're not really good friends, but u have big weapons! :D And that's are what matters! ;) Especially, hot pizza! :D Uh.. So, So what's the plan now, guys? :/ Ender:... Well, We gotta get out of here, people! But omg! So... The plan right now is that we are now well we can we are we have to get out of here, and.. Jesus! :( WOW! :O I am just tripping around! :/ At everybody, ok listen:... We! We have to go for the giant building, because there is a helicopter up there! :D Steve: A giant helicopter!? Heh eh eh? You know, that means sounds good! *Winslow is doing a little dance which is annoying* WINSLOW! STOP MOVING! >:( I emm mean... Stop moving around to much, uh? Gosh are this weird? Wait, is it your turn oh uh to talk!? Alright... :) Winslow: *Angry cat sound* *Hissing i meant tho* Are you rude? :( Steve: Ok, i think the point is.. We gonna have to find gosh the way out of here tho ok? Because i am going to get out of the travel! Generally for a big huge bet! So some places so because I'm am going to stake a hoggie! :P Yes! Steve: Right, because i am a commercial! ½ Anyway! 1, how? :P Steve: And a Minecraftian! :D *Steve looks out of the window* Steve: Let's do it together! WOW! There is alot of zombies out there! O_O So that means one thing guys.. We gosh gonna have to have save the world.. WOW.. :( Again! -_- Steve: Who's with me? *Steve raises his hand* *Everybody and Steve faints and the camera turns red and a beeping sound is heard like wow* Narrator: So then, they all decided they was going to gonna leave the house tho it's sad! Jessefan: Everybody! Follow! Me! Oh because... Because i have a gun! I have the gun..... Tho the gun.. BLAH BLAH BLAH!! :P :/ :D HUYEYEYEYAAL! *Jessefan1, Steve, and everybody else leave the building right now so...* End now of part 1! Category:Blog posts